The News
by MusicGirl4
Summary: Laura has News for Ross. Raura FLUFF ONESHOT.


25 year old Ross was on a quick New York trip with the band for a week. It was only day two sense he left. But man, had things changed in forty-eight hours. Before we get to that lets think about how we got here.

Ross and Laura started dating mid-season 4 but were made official the day before Paley fest. He was late which only made it worse cause his new girlfriend was supposed to be the late one. When he finally did get there he entered the room with a string of apologies to the creators and his costars walking straight to his girlfriend kissing her then intertwining their fingers. "Wait? Are you guys official?" Raini asked with growing excitement. The smile on Ross and Laura's face grew. "Yea, we made it official after our date last night." Laura said, resting her head on his shoulder. "That's great, but unless you want the whole world to know I suggest you let go of your hands cause its time to walk the purple carpet." Raini says the hands of the stars drop immediately as they started to walk out of the back room. "There's a purple carpet?" the blonde asked. On the carpet Ross got a look at what his girlfriend was wearing. God did she look great in Ross' eyes. He let her know by leaning down to her ear and whispered "You look beautiful." Making sure no one but her could hear. During the interview he couldn't stop leaning towards her. It felt too good.

It took all of three seconds for their families to realize that they had made it official after Paley Fest when they met up with both the Lynches and Maranos for dinner. Although Vanessa never saw them together really happening, when she saw them together that night she was instently converted into a Raura shipper. When everyone was departing and giving goodbye hugs, Vanessa gave Ross his, along with a warning. "Break her heart, I break your face." He only chuckled and said. "I'm not planning to."

Laura surprised him in Nashville on the Sometime Last Night Tour. They spent the day playing and being together they took pictures but didn't post them, but the pictures were treasured by the couple. Laura stayed in the wings unseen by the fans. Though after the show when she had to get on a plane so she was leaving thirty minutes after the show she cried a little. If there is one thing Ross can't stand and that is seeing Laura cry, he re-promised her what he promised her before he left the first time. "Laura, we're going to be perfect. We'll call, and text, and skype, and FaceTime. You'll see." She nodded and hugged him tighter.

Then the whole cast was at R5's first show at the Greek, Ross had never seen Laura so proud. They spent time with his family and went out to pizza after, none of them in the mood to cook. They spent time just being with their cast and his siblings they hadn't known they missed it so much until pizza was over. The goodbye was hard for everyone. Seeing as in two weeks R5 would be leaving again.

In early 2016 when Laura's first album came out, Ross was there, by her side this time it was his turn to be proud and he was, he was more proud than he had ever been. The album was incredible. He was her biggest fan and bought five copies.

Two years later when the couple was 21 they finally decided it was time to tell the fans. They had had their time and all they wanted to do was be able to hold hands in public, walk red carpets together, and randomly kiss in department stores and malls. They decided to do it in an interview with Clevertv. They were playing a lightning round of a game. When Dana asked him. "Ross, will Raura ever happen?" she was expecting the long winded answer he always gave. "It already has." Was the answer she got, Joslyn and Dana were shocked with his answer. Ross grabbed Laura's hand and they smiled. The interview went on for a while as they talked.

They dated for another year before getting an apartment together because they wouldn't see each other and they wanted to. They loved it they had never been so perfect in their life. That doesn't mean it was easy, there were times when they nearly broke up, and they fought but they loved each other they always had.

At age 24 on the anniversary of Austin and Ally's first episode airing R5 was playing in LA all of their Disney friends and her family were there. She was standing in the wings next to his mother when he called her on stage giving her a small speech about the show and then singing a mashup of all the Austin and Ally songs they sang and a few Austin sang about Ally. Then he showed a video of all their family and Disney friends saying one memory of the couple. Finally Ross got down on one knee, "Laura, I had no idea that Austin and ally would have been one of the best things to have ever happened to me, but it was, you became my best friend and you supported me no matter what, you were always there and when we started dating my siblings all told me that if I screwed this up they would never forgive me. I can't believe how strong and loving you are, you always have been it still amazes me. Laura I know I come with five very loud, overly protective, funny, annoying, and nosey, siblings who are standing behind and who are never going anywhere ever," Ryland had joined the band who was standing behind ross nodding their heads saying that they weren't going anywhere. "And I know our lives have always been busy and crazy and loud. But I want to spend every busy, crazy, and loud, moment of our lives by your side forever. Laura I love you, will you make me the happiest man in the world by marring me, well me and my siblings, but mostly me?" he pulled out the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Her eyes wide, she nodded, tears falling down her face. "Yes." She said smiling Ross shot up from his knee, slipped the ring on her finger he kissed her, and picked her up and spun her around.

They were currently planning the wedding.

Now that you're all caught up. Laura was in the office of their apartment spinning around in the desk chair holding a Polaroid of Ross giving her a piggyback ride in the lynches back yard in one hand, and her flip phone in the other. She took a deep breath. And dialed the number she knew by heart. The phone was answered. "Hi." She said nervously. "I have to tell you something." She added. Across the country Ross was walking into his hotel room from a late night writing session with the band. "Laura, are you alright?" Ross asked, it was twelve in LA which meant it was three in the morning in New York. Laura sighed. "I'm sorry, I know its late there." She said. Ross sat in a chair by the window. "No, it's ok that it's late what's going on?" he questioned. The tears finally started to fall down her face. "I don't think I can call you my fiancé anymore." She said, Ross suddenly was starting to get nervous, Laura sighed again. "Cause I was thinking I'd start calling you my baby Daddy." She started to chuckle. "Are we?" Ross asked looking confused. "I'm having your baby Ross Lynch. Our baby. We're pregnant." She said Ross looked up at the sealing with a huge smile, and let out a half breathe half chuckle. "And God, I know it's sudden and soon. It's too soon to tell anyone. But I, I just want you to be ok with it, cause I'm really, really ok with it." She was rambling nervously he couldn't get a word in. He finally cut her off. "I love you." He said. "I love you, Laura." He said in a amazement. She paused for a second. "I love you too." She said shortly after that they got off the phone.

The next few days Ross was far too happy and his band noticed. They hadn't him this happy sense he proposed to Laura. They tried to get him to spill but he wouldn't not only because like Laura had said it was to early, but because telling the family is something they should both do together, soon a day before they were going home his band stopped trying to figure out what he was hiding. He was grateful for that.

The night they were going home the bands flight didn't get in till one in the morning so Ross had a car take him home. When he got in to the apartment all the lights were off Ross quietly dropped his bags and took off his shoes the single rose still in his hands. He quietly walked into their bedroom seeing his fiancé sleeping with the blankets stopping at her waist and the small lamp on the bedside table on the light perfectly framing her. He quietly walked up to her and kneeled down beside the bed kissing her cheek. She woke up. "Hi, you're home." She said in an excited yet slightly sleepy voice that you could tell she wasn't asleep long. He gave her the rose and she took it. "How was New York?" she asked look at him. "Long story." He said looking at her. "Yea?" she whispered. "How are you?" he questioned her calm yet excited, he was seeing for the first time since she had told him the news. "We're good." she said quickly looking down at her stomach then back at him, smiles on both of their faces. He moved down to her stomach moving her shirt up off her stomach and leaned down and kissed it nodding ever so slightly as he did it. He then moved so he could see her again her hand moving to crest his cheek. "Yes, we are." He confirmed with a smile. Laura looked back down at her stomach not moving her hand from his cheek. "Hey baby, Daddy's home." She said then looking back at him. He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her for the first time on the lips for the first time in a week.


End file.
